Love's Sweet Reunion
by obsessedovredward
Summary: This is a poem i wrote and my friend thought it was about Edward returning to Bella after a hunting trip somewhere after New Moon.Tell me if you think it's true.And check the author's note.Please review and tell me what you think! :
1. Love's Sweet Reunion

**A/N: READ PLEASE. VIP!!!**

**Hi. This is a poem that I wrote last year in June when I was bored during an exam. It was not based on anything, but then my friend accidentally found it and thought I wrote about Edward returning to Bella after a hunting trip sometime after New Moon. So I decided to post it here and see what you think. Can it be considered a Twilight poem? Is it any good at all? Should I delete it? Review, please, and tell me.**

**Disclaimer (in case it's needed. I'm not sure this time): I do NOT own Twilight or the amazing Edward Cullen. Sigh.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(supposedly BPOV)

Love's Sweet Reunion

A sound shattered the fog of darkness

Saving me from this sickening abyss.

A single note, like the rays of the sun

Brightened my day, though the day was done.

.

The sound beckoned to me

From the darkness through which I struggled to see

He called my name, that I may come to him soon

And with that sound, out came the moon

.

I saw him standing there at that instant

My angel to whom I ran, closing the distance

Between us.

In his arms now I reminisced on our meetings last

Comforted, saying nothing as electricity of emotion passed

Between us.

.

The bitter poison of past separation hung in the air

The seed that had grown into a tree of fear

Branches of despair, confusion, agony, into my soul pierced deep

Now feeled by my love's presence, that I may my sanity keep.

.

That I had dreamt of him leaving me never to return

That those nightmares haunted me, my world threatening to overturn

That a longing for his touch frequently disrupted my rest

All those things lay forgotten, as he cradled me to his chest

.

Reunion's sweet music vibrated like a drum,

Our freshly healed hearts thrumming as one,

Together.

Locked in our love's sweet embrace, we cared not for the world,

But each other, content to face all hardships that life hurled,

Together.

.

Now, my angel leaned in closer, his divine scent in the air,

Narrowing the gap between us, soft lips he pressed to my ear.

Uttering words that bound us, caressing my aching heart,

His love he promised to me, from my presence he vowed never to depart.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So you've read it. What should I do with it? Do you like it? **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody,**

**I've received 10 reviews so far saying that my poem DOES actually sound like a Twilight poem so……I guess I'm leaving it posted here,**

** although this probably is subject to change. If you want to guarantee that it stays, however, there's one simple little thing you can do. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**And then you can check out my other story which is definitely better than the poem, or so others say… :)**

**-obsessedovredward**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT: MUST READ!

**Author's Note!**

*****THIS IS AN A/N I RECEIVED TODAY - PLEASE READ***:**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(Change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch** ID #__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch :_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please everyone whether you knew her or not, read her stories or not or even liked her or not; do the right thing and report this. There aren't enough words to describe what I feel or want to say about this. This is by far the cruelest most heartless thing I've ever read.

**I've already sent an e-mail report. Please do the same**

This chapter will be deleted in a few days. Hopefully by then this horrid person will have been dealt with, as they deserve.


End file.
